Jolly Roger/Gallery
Images of the Jolly Roger. Promotional Images jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Jolly Roger.jpg Jakemapscroll.png jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Hook's cabin.jpg|Hook's cabin jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Jolly Roger galley.jpg|The Jolly Roger's galley as appears in the series Jolly roger deck sleeping area sunrise.png Jakepiratesjakesavesbucky-poster.jpg Animation The Jolly Roger...jpg F43B2A7CB4EC63634FB40B Large.jpg The_Jolly_Roger.jpg the Jolly Roger01.JPG the Jolly Roger02.JPG TheJollyRoger03.jpg SlinkMom03.jpg The Jolly Roger-Sands of Time.png Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jolly_roger_and_bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg Jolly Roger-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg Smee-Smee-erella01.png Jolly Roger-Nanny Nell.png Jolly Roger -Peter's musical pipes.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Nanny Nell.jpg Groupshot-Sleeping Mermaid.jpg Hook-Old shell Game.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-hide the hide out.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's puzzle box.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's puzzle box03.jpg Hook&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Jolly Roger&Never Land-The Never Rainbow.jpg Jolly Roger Jake.jpg Jolly Roger at night.jpg Jolly roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jolly roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Who01.jpg Jolly roger-old shell game02.jpg Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Hook&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jolly Roger-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jolly Roger-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Jolly Roger-Nanny Nell01.jpg Jolly Roger-Nanny Nell02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Singing Stones01.jpg Tick-Tock-Invisible Jake.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake03.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake02.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird02.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird01.jpg Jolly Roger-Trading Treasures01.jpg Jolly Roger-Princess Power!.jpg Hammer Head-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock- Cubby's Tall Tale01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones- The Never Land Games02.png Jolly Roger-The Never Land Games01.png NeverSea Twin Tunnel02.jpg The jollyroger-jollyroger.jpg Jolly Roger-Birds of a Feather.jpg Never Dolphins-Treasure Show and Tell!01.jpg Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus04.jpg Jolly Roger-The Race to Never Peak!02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Race to Never Peak!.jpg Leakey Beak06.jpg Monkey Pirates-The Monkey Pirate King01.jpg Jolly Roger-Bubbly Blue.jpg Never Land &Jolly Roger-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ghost Island.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Jolly Roger&Mighty Colossus-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Jolly Roger&Mighty Colossus-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off01.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby's Crabby Crusade02.jpg Jolly Roger-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Jolly Roger-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Jolly Roger.jpg Jolly Roger-playing with Skully intro.jpg Hook&Smee-Invisible Jake01.jpg Hook&crew-Invisible Jake09.jpg Tick-Tock-Invisible Jake01.jpg Tick-Tock-Invisible Jake02.jpg Damged Ships.png Skully-Playing with Skully03.jpg Jake-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg SkullyCubby&Izzy-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King35.jpg jolly roger-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Hook&crew-Hideout…It's Hook!15.jpg Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Lost and Found Treasure01.jpg Pirate Island&Jolly Roger-Hook-Minotaur Mix-Up!01.jpg Jolly Roger-The Forbidden City03.jpg Jolly Roger-The Forbidden City02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Forbidden City01.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote22.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote21.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote03.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island04.jpg Ghost Island-Escape From Ghost Island.jpg Ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!02.jpg Jake-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!03.jpg Ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!02.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Hook-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!05.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!06.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Dragon01.jpg Golden Dragon-The Golden Dragon11.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Dragon02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Dragon03.jpg Jolly Roger-Stowaway Ghosts.jpg Jolly Roger-Grandpa Bones.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!03.jpg Smee-Smee-erella06.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Smee-erella!01.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones05.jpg HookBones&Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones15.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones04.jpg ships-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Hook-Jake Saves Bucky09.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Groupshot-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby's Goldfish11.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge03.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge02.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!10.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!09.jpg Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Quixote01.jpg jollyroger-The Golden Hook01.jpg jollyroger-The Golden Hook02.jpg jollyroger-The Golden Hook03.jpg jollyroger-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!01.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!79.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!04.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!83.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!75.jpg Jake-Captain Hook's Last Stand!20.jpg Jolly Roger-Night of the Golden Pumpkin01.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin07.jpg JollyRoger-hook-and-the-itty-bitty-kitty.jpg Never Land-Stowaway Ghosts!.jpg JollyRoger-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg JollyRoger-Stowaway Ghosts!02.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!12.jpg Neverland-Hats off to Hook!01.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!15.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Egg01.jpg Clams-Sandy and the Clams21.jpg Hook&crew-The Monkey Pirate King03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers02.jpg Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers.jpg Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers02.jpg Mama Hook-Where's Mama Hook25.jpg jollyroger-Jake and the Beanstalk01.jpg Hook&crew-CaptainWho08.jpg Hook-Ahoy, Captain Smee!09.jpg Wave Rock-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger-CaptainWho01.jpg Jollyroger-CaptainWho02.jpg Jolly Roger-Huddle Up01.jpg Jolly Roger-Jake's starfish search01.jpg JollyRoger- Jake Saves Bucky0.jpg Jolly Roger-Treasure Tunnel Trouble01.jpg Pip ship-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!06.jpg JollyRoger-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg JollyRoger-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Elephant Surprise!03.jpg Jolly Roger-The Elephant Surprise!01.jpg Jolly Roger-The Elephant Surprise!02.jpg Never Land-Queen Izzy-bella01.jpg jollyroger-Jake's Royal Rescue.jpg Skully-The Rainbow Wand02.jpg Skully-The Rainbow Wand01.jpg jollyroger-The Rainbow Wand01.jpg Jollyroger&Shipwreck Beach-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger&Belch Mountain-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger-Bones Lucky Dubloon01.jpg Jollyroger&Rose-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Jollyroger-Bones Lucky Dubloon02.jpg Hook-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Jolly Roger-Mr. Smee's Pet01.jpg Jollyroger-The Singing Stones01.jpg Jollyroger-The Singing Stones02.jpg Hook&crew-The Singing Stones01.jpg Jolly Roger-hook-and-the-itty-bitty-kitty.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Hook's Parrot01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Hook's Parrot02.jpg JollyRoger-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Hook&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Hook&Smee-Where Mama Hook02.png Bucky&Jolly Roger-Where Mama Hook01.jpg Hook&Mama Hook crew-Captain Hook's New Hobby01.jpg Ships-Smee-erella!02.jpg Ships-Smee-erella!01.jpg JollyRoger-Smee-erella!04.jpg JollyRoger-Smee-erella!05.jpg Smee-Smee-erella!06.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hookity-Hook!01.jpg Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!01.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!01.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!02.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!03.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!04.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns05.jpg Jollyroger-Yo Ho, Food to Go!01.jpg jollyroger-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Jollyroger-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n02.jpg jollyroger-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n03.jpg Jollyroger-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg Jollyroger&NeverLand-Captain Gizmo01.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery01.jpg JollyRoger-Nanny Nell01.jpg Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.jpg Groupshot-Nanny Nell02.jpg Hook&crew-Nanny Nell01.jpg NellBucky&JollyRoger-Nanny Nell01.jpg JollyRoger-Peter's Musical Pipes01.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns13.jpg Crimson Isle&JollyRoger-Smee-erella!.jpg Hook&crew-Smee-erella!01.jpg Sharky&Hook-Pirate Pogo01.jpg HookSmee&Croc-Captain Hook's Lagoon01.jpg Jolly Roger-Trick or Treasure!01.jpg NeverLand&Jolly Roger-Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Big Bug Valley!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Big Bug Valley!02.jpg Jolly Roger-Big Bug Valley!03.jpg Jolly Roger-Big Bug Valley!04.jpg Hook&Smee-A Whale of a Tale13.jpg Jollyroger-A Whale of a Tale01.jpg Jake&Jolly Roger -intro.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!01.jpg Bucky-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!07.jpg JollyRoger-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!05.jpg whirlpool-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!02.jpg Hook&Jollyroger-Captain Hook's Lagoon01.jpg JollyRoger-The Never Rainbow.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!05.jpg Buccaneer Barnacles-A Bad Case of the Barnacles05.jpg Jollyroger-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!02.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island09.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island07.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island06.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island05.jpg Jollyroger-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!01.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island02.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg JollyRoger-The Mermaid's Song01.jpg NeverLand-Mama Hook Knows Best!.jpg Jollyroger-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg JollyRoger-Cookin' with Hook01.jpg JollyRoger-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg JollyRoger-Cubby's Pet Problem02.jpg Stormy23.jpg Slink Mom-Cubby's Pet Problem02.jpg Slink Mom-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg JakeIzzy&Slink Mom-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg JollyRoger-Hooked01.jpg JollyRoger-Hooked02.jpg JollyRoger-Hooked03.jpg RedJess11.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-The Never Land Pirate Ball01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hooked01.jpg JollyRoger-The Never Land Pirate Ball01.jpg Hook&crew-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Hook&crew-Sail Away Treasure06.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure05.jpg Never Land-Captain Hook is missing01.jpg JollyRoger-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg JollyRoger-Jake's Royal Rescue03.jpg JollyRoger-Jake's Royal Rescue04.jpg JollyRoger-Jake's Royal Rescue05.jpg JollyRoger-Jake's Royal Rescue06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue09.jpg Jolly Roger-Jake's Birthday Bash!01.jpg Jollyroger-Beardini's Apprentice01.jpg Jollyroger-Season of the Sea Witch01.jpg jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!02.jpg jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!03.jpg jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!04.jpg jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!05.jpg jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!06.jpg jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!07.jpg JollyrogerBucky&Rose-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Bucky&Skully-Hook's Playful Plant!02.jpg Jollyroger-F-F-Frozen Never Land!01.jpg Jollyroger-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg Jollyroger-F-F-Frozen Never Land!03.jpg Jollyroger-F-F-Frozen Never Land!04.jpg Jollyroger-F-F-Frozen Never Land!05.jpg Jollyroger-F-F-Frozen Never Land!06.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg neverland-Captain Hook's Hooks01.jpg JollyRoger-Captain Hook's Hooks01.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg JollyRoger-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg JollyRoger-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty02.jpg Jollyroger&Rose-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty02.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty05.jpg Tic Toc Croc-playing with Skully intro02.jpg Tic Toc Croc-playing with Skully intro.jpg Skully-playing with Skully Ship Ahoy!03.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest08.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest09.jpg JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest10.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Skully-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest35.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest15.jpg Never Land Beach-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Hook&Smee-No Returns05.jpg HookSmee&Jolly Roger-No Returns01.jpg Jolly Roger-No Returns01.jpg Jollyroger-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle01.jpg JollyRoger-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Bucky&Jolly Rogerl-Basketballs Aweigh!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Yo Ho, Food to Go!15.jpg JollyRoger&Pirate Island-The Race to Never Peak!01.jpg Hook-The Race to Never Peak!05.jpg JollyRoger&Shell-The Old Shell Game01.jpg Jake&Skully-The Old Shell Game01.jpg NeverLand-Escape from Belch Mountain01.jpg jollyroger-Hats Off to Hook!01.jpg Jollyroger-Happy Hook Day!01.jpg JollyRoger-Off the Hook01.jpg Never BirdHook&Smee-Never Say Never!01.jpg JollyRoger-Never Say Never!01.jpg Hook-Bucky Makes a Splash13.jpg Hook-Bucky Makes a Splash12.jpg Jollyroger-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Squidailus-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn10.jpg Jollyroger-Princess Power!01.jpg Jollyroger-Battle for the Book05.jpg Jollyroger-Battle for the Book04.jpg Jollyroger-Battle for the Book03.jpg Jollyroger-Battle for the Book02.jpg Jollyroger-Battle for the Book01.jpg Jolly Roger-Sleeping Mermaid01.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Battle for the Book03.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Battle for the Book02.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Battle for the Book01.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Printed media Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!06.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book.jpg Battle for the book page05.jpg Battle for the book page03.png After a While, Crocodile-page13.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page06.jpg Treasure of the Tides page06.jpg Treasure of the Tides page05.jpg Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book02.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock02.png Let's Get Jumping!18.jpg Tick Tock Treasure 04.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates - The Croc Takes The Cake01.png Read-Along Storybook- Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg Read-Along Storybook- Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Video Games Levels-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg Ships-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg The Jolly Roger-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer09.jpg Jollyroger-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Jolly Roger-Shadow Shenanigans02.jpg Peter's Shadow-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Jolly Roger-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas03.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Shipwreck beach-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race09.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Bucky-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Tic-toc-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates-The Mystery Treasure Map03.jpg Jolly Roger-Ready,Set,Hook.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Hook&crew -Disney Junior Live Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure04.jpg Merchandise JollyRogerBox.jpg Jolly Roger Fisher-Price.jpg Jolly Roger Fisher-Price02.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates Jolly Roger Playset.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates Jolly Roger Playset02.jpg Concept Art FP Brands- Jake Pirate Ship concept art.jpg Category:Galleries